sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG042
"Destined Paths - Part 1" is the 42nd chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline The battle of the Raizen twins and the pseudo-JackxAki team of Corey and Akiza begins. As expected, the fight itself feels as if Rua and Ruka are actually fighting their old friends from Team 5D's. Featured Duels Turn 1 (Ruka) *Draws a card *Summons Regulus (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000) *Activates the Field Spell, Synchro Monument. *Sets two face-down cards and ends turn. Turn 2 (Akiza) *Draws card *Summons Pandaborg (ATK 1700 / DEF 1400) *Places a face-down card *Ruka activates Dust Tornado to destroy Akiza's face-down Mirror Force. *Akiza ends turn. Turn 3 (Rua) *Draws card *Summons Morphtronic Celfon (ATK 100 / DEF 100) *Activates Celfon's effect (rolls a 5) and summons Datatron (ATK 1200 / DEF 600) *Rua sets two face-downs and ends turn. Turn 4 (Corey) *Draws card *Discards Force Resonator (Level 2) to Special Summon Power Giant from his hand (ATK 2200 / DEF 0). Due to its effect, it becomes Level 4. *Summons Top Runner (ATK 1100 / DEF 800) *Tunes his Level 4 Top Runner with the now Level 4 Power Giant and Synchro Summons Crimson Blader (ATK 2800 / DEF 2600) *Rua activates his face-down Bottomless Trap Hole. SInce Blader has 1500+ ATK, it is banished. *Corey places 2 face-downs and ends. Turn 5 (Ruka) *Ruka draws a card. *Summons Counselor Lily (ATK 400 / DEF 1500) *Due to the effect of Synchro Monument, Akiza or Corey cannot activate any effects. *Tunes Level 4 Regulus and Level 3 Counselor Lily; Synchro Summons Ancient Fairy Dragon (ATK 2100 / DEF 3000) *Activates Lily's effect, paying 500 Life Points to power up Ancient Fairy Dragon by 1000 points until the End Phase (Ruka: LP 8000 -> LP 7500; Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK 2100 -> ATK 3100) *Equips Sunshine Aura to Ancient Fairy, giving her 400 more ATK (Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK 3100 -> ATK 3500) *Ruka attacks Corey with Ancient Fairy Dragon (Corey: LP 8000 -> LP 4500) *Sunshine Aura activates, giving Ruka Life Points equal to half of the inflicted damage (Ruka: LP 7500 -> LP 9250) *Places another face-down card and ends Turn 6 (Akiza) *Draws card *Summons Krebons (ATK 1200 / DEF 400). Because of Synchro Monument, Akiza can't play effects. *Ends turn. NOTE: It should be noted that Akiza did have the option to Synchro Summon a monster as Synchro Monument only stops the activation of effects. Turn 7 (Rua) *Draws card. *Activates Celfon's effect again (rolls a 3); Special Summons Remoten (ATK 300 / DEF 1200). Synchro Monument's effect activates *Tunes Level 1 Celfon, Level 3 Datatron and Level 3 Remoten to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon (ATK 2300/DEF 2500) *Activates "Power Search", gets the card Power Pickaxe. *Banishes Power Giant in Corey's graveyard due to Pickaxe's effect; Power Tool gains 500 ATK until End Phase (PTD: ATK 2300 -> ATK 2800) *Attacks Corey with Power Tool Dragon (Corey: LP 4500 -> LP 1700) *Ends turn with face-down Continued in next chapter. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters